Malah
|image = |act = Act V |location = Harrogath |services = Healer Trader |starts quests = Prison of Ice |gender = Female }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Salutations."'' *''"How may I be of help?"'' *''"Your presence is welcome."'' *''"Greetings hero."'' *''"Hello."'' *''"The morning comes."'' *''"Good afternoon."'' *''"Good evening."'' Introduction *''"I, Malah, welcome you to Harrogath, the last stronghold of Order on Mount Arreat. You have come to the right place if you intend to defeat Baal the Lord of Destruction. Baal has laid waste to our mountain and its denizens. His minions continue to attack our town, while Qual-Kehk and his men have proven helpless to stop them. Baal is still out on the mountain looking for something -- but I know not what. All of the Elders, save Nihlathak, sacrificed themselves to place a protective ward around Harrogath. Some of us here, certainly Nihlathak, do not appreciate your presence. We are a proud people, and it is not easy for us to accept aid. I, however, am glad you are here. If you need healing or a potion, please come to me. See Larzuk for weapons, armor, and repairs. Nihlathak, despite his disposition, may be of some assistance with other wares. Finally, Qual-Kehk, our Man-At-Arms, leads Harrogath's remaining forces against Baal."'' Introduction (Barbarian) *''"You have traveled far only to return home to us, Barbarian. Ohh...Much has happened in Harrogath since you left. Our homeland is hardly recognizable with so much evil about. Yet, I've managed to survive so far. You've seen your share of suffering as well, I'm sure. Seeing you again -- alive -- does my heart good. I shall pray that you can help us out of this hell. Baal has laid waste to our mountain and its denizens. His minions continue to attack our town, while Qual-Kehk and his men have proven helpless to stop them. Baal is still out on the mountain looking for something -- but I know not what. Nihlathak is the last survivor of the Council of Elders, but I'm afraid he has not been himself lately. The other Elders sacrificed themselves to place a protective ward around Harrogath. If Nihlathak is curt with you, it is because he feels responsible for our situation. He does not relish sending more of our people out to die. So much has changed since you left that I see little hope for us in this life. If you need healing or a potion, please come to me. See Larzuk for weapons, armor, and repairs. Nihlathak, despite his disposition, may be of some assistance with other wares. Finally, Qual-Kehk, our Man-At-Arms, leads Harrogath's remaining forces against Baal."'' Introduction (Sorceress) *''"A Sorceress...Here in Harrogath? There was a time, child, when I thought I was destined to follow your kind's path. However, my powers never developed beyond the simplest of spells. Although I can heal almost any wound with time and energy, there is little I can do to help against Baal. But enough of that...I spend too much time in reflection and have forgotten my manners. I, Malah, welcome you to Harrogath, the last stronghold of Order on Mount Arreat. You have come to the right place, if you intend to defeat Baal the Lord of Destruction. Baal has laid waste to our mountain and its denizens. His minions continue to attack our town, while Qual-Kehk and his men have proven helpless to stop them. Baal is still out on the mountain looking for something -- but I know not what. All of the Elders, save Nihlathak, sacrificed themselves to place a protective ward around Harrogath. Some of us here, certainly Nihlathak, do not appreciate your presence. We are a proud people, and it is not easy for us to accept aid. I, however, am glad you are here. If you need healing or a potion, please come to me. See Larzuk for weapons, armor, and repairs. Nihlathak, despite his disposition, may be of some assistance with other wares. Finally, Qual-Kehk, our Man-At-Arms, leads Harrogath's remaining forces against Baal."'' Gossip *''"Though once considered shelter by our people, the Ice Caves offer no refuge from the dark horde. There are creatures there that will freeze your heart before feasting upon it."'' *''"On the battlefield, turning your back on even the dead is unwise."'' *''"This battle plays mind tricks on our warriors. Those fortunate enough to have returned from the mountainside claim to have seen angels in flight. Fly they might, but that certainly does not make them angels."'' *''"Perhaps you have heard the accounts of my son's horrible death at the hands of Baal's minions. He was my last living child... The oath of compassion I have taken as a healer extends only to humankind. Cut them down, warrior. All of them!"'' *''"The catapults are infernal machines made of demon flesh fused with steel. Be wary of them."'' *''"Be cautious, warrior. Though I am an experienced healer, resurrection is beyond my powers."'' *''"I pray for the day when the fields are covered in snow unstained by the blood of our own. Perhaps that day will come soon...Perhaps never... Oh...But I forget myself. How may I aid your quest?"'' *''"Your gold is most helpful. Medical supplies for our wounded are scarce and very expensive. When we can find a supplier, oh, we must pay dearly for what we need."'' *''"With the exception of Qual-Kehk, the townspeople do not see what I see -- the massacre we face. Our bravest, strongest heroes hobble back to me begging for help. I do what I can -- healing and bandaging some, preparing the others for what lies beyond."'' *''"Qual-Kehk is a worthy leader, but the losses have borne heavily upon him. He is only impatient because he judges the worth of a warrior by action, not words. You must prove yourself worthy of his trust."'' *''"Larzuk possesses a good soul, but at times his mind seems quite unsound. He once asked me for twenty of my finest sheepskins. He said he would fill them with hot air and float like a cloud above the battlefield to spy on Baal's legions! I worry the siege has driven him mad."'' Gossip (Barbarian) *''"I know you and my son, Bannuk, did not part on the best of terms. He did not understand the wanderlust that drove you to leave your homeland. However, even though Bannuk could never admit it to me, as he grew older I could see that same desire in his eyes. Oh...It's a pity I didn't encourage him to go with you. He might still be alive today."'' Gossip (Sorceress) *''"I'm aware of the amazing magical powers a Sorceress can channel. If we survive Baal's wrath, I would be most honored if you could demonstrate and perhaps teach me something of what you know. I may be old, but I'm not dead."'' Gossip (About Malah) Nihlathak: *''"Oh yes...I remember our warriors as children. Malah would set their broken bones and give them powders for their fevers. Now, they return to her with wounds that will never heal. I am tired...Please...leave me."'' Quests Siege on Harrogath *''"Qual-Kehk and his men have been fighting to break the siege for some time. Where many have failed, you may succeed."'' *''"This may not be very encouraging, but you have fared better than the others who passed through those gates. In regards to Shenk the Overseer, remember: a general is nothing without his men."'' *''"Oh...At last, the siege is ended. You truly are an angel. I thank you."'' Rescue on Mount Arreat *''"Qual-Kehk's men have been imprisoned for some time. They are certain to be tired and weak. You must protect them once you free them."'' *''"Soldiers who made it back told of a system of barricades placed among the mountain passes. They said that is where the prisoners are held."'' *''"You have inspired the people in this town -- not only those you rescued, but those you've helped in other ways as well."'' Prison of Ice *''"There is a matter which I hesitate to share, but I believe you are the only one who can help me now. Anya, the young alchemist and daughter to one of our slain Elders, has been missing for some time. She is a strong, crafty woman with a spirit like no other. One night, just before your arrival, I overheard her and Nihlathak arguing about her father's death. The next morning she was gone. Nihlathak has his own tale as to where she went and why. Don't believe him! I fear he is at the root of her disappearance. Please, if you can, search for Anya and bring her back to us. She'll know what to do about Nihlathak."'' *''"When you talk to Nihlathak, be careful. There is no telling what he will say or do."'' *''"If it were anyone else, I would assume her dead. However, Anya is not so easily beaten. I know she must be alive."'' *''"So! That snake Nihlathak was behind Anya's disappearance...and he trapped her with a freezing curse. Here. Take this potion to Anya and give it to her. That should release her."'' *''"Thank you so much for bringing Anya back to us. I have devised this spell to increase your resistances as a token of my thanks. I know it isn't much, but I hope you find it helpful. Please go talk to Anya. She has urgent news concerning Nihlathak."'' Betrayal of Harrogath *''"My worst fear has come true. Nihlathak has gone mad. You must stop him, before he gives the Relic to the Lord of Destruction!"'' *''"Nihlathak was never the kindest man. But for him to betray the whole world... Ahh...Where shall his soul finally rest?"'' *''"So, the Relic is lost. Do not dwell on failures past. It is your future that matters more."'' Rite of Passage *''"By reaching the summit, you cease being just a simple warrior. When you come back, you will be far more."'' *''"Do not doubt yourself. I believe you are worthy to pass through the Ancients' gates, but you must believe, as well."'' *''"I knew the Ancients would find you worthy of Mount Arreat's secrets. Now, stop Baal before he destroys all that is sacred."'' Eve of Destruction *''"You knew it would eventually come down to this. Kill Baal! Finish the game!"'' *''"If Tyrael says the Worldstone must be destroyed, then it must. We cannot let Baal's corruption prevail! The world will change, true -- but who is to say it isn't for the better?"'' Category:NPCs